Conventional gas cooking grills have one or more burner elements associated with the base of the grill. A food supporting rack is positioned within the grill directly above the burners such that the heat and flames flow straight up onto the food. Drippings from the food fall onto the burners where they are rapidly ignited, producing undesirable smoke and excessive flames. These flames often scorch or even ignite the food.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more or the problems as set forth above.